13 Going on 17
by saphiredmoon
Summary: Everyone says darkness is evil. But evil cannot reside with the Power Primate. So when darkness connects with Chiro's Power Primate, not only will it affect his strength but it will also determine his part in an intergalactical organization.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the SRMTHFG characters. Though there will be some that I made up. (Meaniel for example)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Darkness._

_There was always Darkness. No light, no dream, no nightmare. Just Darkness. It engulfed me. Filled me. I always felt like It has become one with me ever since I defeated the Skeleton King and his evil plots. But that didn't stop evil doers. They were still around causing trouble. Goodness couldn't't exist without its counter part. _

_But ever since that day the Darkness came to me when I slept. At first I thought that someone new, someone evil was doing this to me. But when I woke up, no one was harmed. Not even me. So I allowed it to engulf me and over time I ended up loving its presence. It just surrounded me and became a part of who I was, a part of my soul. _

_But wasn't I supposed to defeat Darkness? Wasn't Darkness evil? If it was evil why hasn't it done anything wrong to anyone? Why only affect me? I'm the Chosen One, born to defeat evil, but why did I revel in the Darkness when I was supposed to be light? What's happening to me?_

I slowly came back to my senses. My room, with the Sun Rider posters in the Super Robot. It was my home. I felt empty though without the Darkness swallowing me. I kept telling myself before that I needed to tell the team what happened during my sleep, but since nothing wrong happened, I just let it be. And now due to that it has become a part of me. Like the power primate.

_'How ironic' _I_ thought, 'the Chosen One, defender of light and goodness, has succumbed to the gentle trance of Darkness.'_ I smirked to myself.

I got up and started to take of my blue pajamas and change into my normal clothing.

'_My clothes look like a school uniform._' I thought.

Then I checked myself in the mirror. It had started to become a habit when the Darkness came because I'd go to the mirror to see if anything happened to me. Instantly I feel that something wasn't right with me. As I looked closer to the mirror I couldn't quite put my finger to what was wrong. Hmm. Could it just be one of those freak feelings? Oh well.

As I spun around I checked my clock. It was 3 o'clock am. Going for an early morning walk wouldn't be that bad I hope. I mean I can just get back here before the monkey team wakes up to notice that I'm gone. With that as my motivation I went out of my room and through the robot. While I was walking I noticed that some of the desks and appliances were shorter then I remembered them to be. I decided to ignore the thought.

'_Must be the way they look like in the night._' Then I bumped my head on several low objects. '_I'll have to tell Otto to make them higher._' The robot's right foot door started to open in front of me.

The air felt so clean and crisp. '_Well, no point standing here._' I started to walk out of the park and onto the empty street. Everything was so quiet when it wasn't the day time. The city was in an economical boom after the defeat of Skeleton King. There were new stores and shops, new trends that were out of this world and actually looked really cool. I made a note to myself that I would try some of them sometime. I stopped in front of the Hover burger joint. '_Another note to myself. Get breakfast there._' I kept walking and started to remember all the battles the monkey team and I had in this city and how we protected it with all our might. Despite every horrible thing evil had given us we had turned out okay in the end. Even Sprx was with Nova. They were a cute little couple I had to admit. The thought made me smile. I stopped, noticing that I had come to my destination at last. It was one of Shuggazoom's bridges.

On its side it had a steep slope with grass and some wildflowers. I jumped over the edge of the bridge and landed on all fours onto the grass. '_Ugh. It's wet_.' I laid down and looked up at the sky. The stars were so beautiful tonight. I never noticed since I was always in the robot by the time nightfall comes.

'_This sure is worth getting wet over._' I told myself. But after a while I started to notice that the Darkness was pulling me back to sleep. I wanted to watch the stars some more, but eventually I obeyed it and drifted to sleep.

-------------------------

I felt something warm…and bright. I opened my eyes to notice the sun shinning down. The grass felt really warm.

"Darn, the team must be worried sick by now."

I stood up and lazily stretched. I actually slept quite comfortably in the grass last night, despite the wetness. As I walked down the street to go back to the Super Robot, I noticed that a lot of people looked at me while I was walking. Mostly girls though. '_Do I look weird?_' I thought to myself. Then out of the blue someone called my name.

"Hey, Chiro!" it was Meaniel.

A lot of people thought he's weird since he does makeovers and has enough free time to be a stylist. He was a very cool guy actually, but I knew most people thought he came from a circus. I walked in front of him and he practically spit in my face the way he started to talk firmly to me, but with mad excitement.

"Dude, have you even seen yourself today?! Here I'll show you!"he dragged me into his shop and stood in front of one of its mirrors."How did you get from normal and short to gorgeously cute over night huh?!"

I was struck speechless. I knew something was wrong this morning! It wasn't noticeable at the time, but after I had my second nap next to the bridge, obvious and big changes happened to me.I had grown taller; I looked to be about 5' 7". I also noticed that my clothes and shoes were too tight for me. My hair had also grown longer and…silkier?...to the touch. But what surprised me the most out of all the changes that happened to me were my eyes. My eyes had longer lashes, but that wasn't a big deal. My eyes had turned into a very clear dark blue. They looked like sapphires. When I saw myself, my eyes looked deep and hard. My whole face looked different.

"What the F-!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth right after I said those words. The team was going to give me a real big lecture on cussing, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that my voice changed. It had a rich velvet sound, soft and clear. To make everything worse, I didn't look like a kid anymore, I looked like a 17 year old… a freaking cute 17 year old! Guys weren't supposed to be cute! Guys were supposed to be cool and rugged! But me?! No! I wasn't cool at all, but neither did I look wimpy. (Thank God) I looked like a cute guy, a freak mutation of the Y-chromosome. How weird was this? I looked back to Meaniel looking for a bit of sympathy. But instead he was burning with a passion in his eye.

"Oh Crap."

"Chiro, buddy, pal…you need a makeover!!!!!" Insert evil laugh here and he pulled me away and into one of his chairs.

I was too afraid to go against him and his passion. He would unleash onto me a hideous wrath if I left. I decided to stay and face the lesser of the two evils. How I dreaded what I knew he was going to do to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder, I don't own any of the characters of SRMTHFG. But I will add some of my own characters. And I'd also like to thank the people who gave me reviews! I really appreciated it. THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Nova was running all over the robot looking for Chiro. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't training, and he wasn't playing video games either.

'_Where could he be_?' was ll she could think of at the moment.She caught up with the others in front of Chiro's room. "Did any of you guys find him?" she asked. Antari spoke first.

"No, he must be out in Shuggazoom City. We should all split up and come back here as soon as we find him." With that the monkey team went out of the robot and split up.

"Man, I wonder what the kid has gotten himself into…" Sprx said to Nova.

"I really don't know Sprx. I hope he's ok."

"Don't worry Nova, he's probably out there eating a hover burger or something and just forgot about the time."

Nova could only sigh and hope that this was true.For the past few weeks she had felt Chiro grow distant from them. No that wasn't right, she had felt Chiro somehow change. He didn't feel the same. Ever since they had defeated Skeleton King, her power primate had felt …odd towards Chiro. It was as if Chiro was giving off a bad vibe towards the power primate. '_No_!' she thought to herself. '_Chiro is my leader, the team's leader. He had defeated the most evil person in the universe with us. He couldn't offend the power primate, he was the Chosen One for crying out loud_!' She quickly dissolved the thought out of her head. How could she even think that Chiro had somehow gotten evil?

Suddenly she received a message from Gibson. "Any luck where you two are?"

Nova sighed and looked at Sprx before replying "No. I've checked the arcade and I even checked to see if he was eating a hover burger. Has anyone else found him yet?"

"I afraid not, Nova. It seems that Chiro has disappeared somewhere. I can't even get his signal." Nova began to worry even more, what if he was in trouble?

"We'll still be checking around ok, Gibson? Tell us if anything comes up." She then closed the signal and started to catch up with Sprx as they continued looking for Chiro.

**On the other side of Shuggazoom**

" Hey, Gibson?" chirped Otto as he gave a message to Gibson. "Do you think we should put up papers on buildings and say that Chiro is lost? Maybe it'd be easier to find him."

"Otto," replied Gibson "Chiro isn't some lost pet, he's a human."

"I know, but we could color it and put a picture of him on it and then people can help us find him."

"Otto, just keep searching."

"Okie dokie!"

Gibson sighed. How Otto could keep being this optimistic was beyond him. Otto believed full heartedly that Chiro was safe. '_Besides, who would want to harm or even take Chiro? Skeleton King was defeated and the only "evil doers" were the occasional shoplifters and the gang confrontations that was going on between some of the teens_.' Gibson reassured himself over and over until he was satisfied with his thoughts and continued searching. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe Chiro was with Jinmay somewhere and they wanted some privacy. The thought almost made laugh a little at the scenario. The team was practically checking every nook and cranny in Shuggazoom and Chiro was having a date with Jinmay. They'd be all worked up for nothing.Well, in that case at least they'd know that Chiro was ok.

"I better get moving." He said to himself. "We'll never find Chiro if I lollygag around."

**Antauri**

"He's being very difficult right now. I hope he's ok."

Antari was calm and collected. He knew Chiro wasn't in any danger. He could just feel that that was the truth. If he was, he would have felt Chiro use the power primate to contact them or fight. He gave himself a mental sigh and began to cross the street. Then all of a sudden, a teenage girl ran up to Antari. She was giddy all over. The word 'fangirl' suddenly popped into his mind.

"Oh my Gosh! You have got to tell me where I can find Chiro!!! I want to get my picture taken with him now that he's sooooo utterly cute!!!" She stopped for a second so that she could make a bubble out of her chewing gum and pop it. "So, do you know where he is?!!"

'_Now that he's utterly cute?_' Antari ran this phrase a couple times in his head before answering the girl. "No. I do not know the whereabouts of Chiro, but if you find him, please tell him to report back to the super robot." He started to realize that while he was finishing his statement, she had gotten a message on her cell and started to squeal.

"Seriously? No way Kate!" She then snapped it shut and told Antari "He's in Meaniel's shop! They say he looks even better with his new haircut and clothes!" But before Antari could comment on the information she'd given she ran down the street to, he presumed, Meaniel's shop.He quickly started to follow her and then sent a message to the rest of the team.

"Monkey team, I believe I have found the location of Chiro. A girl has told me that he is at Meaniel's shop."

"Meaniel?" Chirped Otto. "Oh, I know where that is. He's a cool guy. Just make sure you don't give him any sugar!"

The rest of the team had come together after Antari's message and gave Otto a look that spoke volumes as to why sugar was not to be given to Meaniel.

"Why is sugar so bad?" Sprx asked Otto.

"Well, you see, he's weird. Sometimes if you give him sugar he'll start laughing evilly and once I saw him almost shave a guy's entire head off."

The Hyper Force decided to run faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo! Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SRMTHFG

Chapter 3

I sighed as I went with Meaniel again to one of his mirrors. Was this day ever going to end? He had tried out several different hairstyles with me and none seemed to fit. He had greased back my hair, gave me an afro, and almost succeeded in trying to make me bald. But the last one was the best out of all his ideas. The front part of the left side of my hair was cut into sharp fragmented layers and Meaniel made them swerve and dip back up over my left eye. He did the same to the right side except that it went a little farther behind my ears and it didn't partly cover up my eye. His last finishing touch was just cutting some lose ends. He cut some hair off the back of my head so that the cut would look a lot sharper and not somewhat rounded. Personally, I don't see the difference.

"How's that Chiro?" Meaniel asked after he cleaned the debris on the floor.

"This is the best one you've thought up all day." I said. It really was. Meaniel had a wild imagination of how many ways to do someone's hair. He could've written a book titled '100 ways to make your hair look Fabulous' or something like that. I wouldn't put it past him. I kept staring at my reflection. It seemed too strange to see myself completely change over night. I'd give myself a couple of week's tops to see if I can get used to it.

"You ready for the next part Chiro?" Meaniel was practically skipping joyfully as I walked after him into his styling room.

"Ok, Chiro…you stand here, and I'm gonna measure your size and such and speaking of which all those rumors of me being gay are false. Personally I likes me a woman with spice!" He pointed me to a small platform above the floor and he whipped up his measuring rope and started to write down measurements on a small notepad he had gotten when he came in.

'_Spice? Woah… too much information there.' _ I decided to think about something other then his comment. _'I wonder if the Monkey Team is looking for me. What am I saying? Of course they're looking for me! It's almost noon, they're probably searching Shuggazoom from top to bottom. I hope they find me soon.' _Meaniel's voice got me out of my thinking. That and the fact he was poking my side and waving his hands in my face.

"It's about time you payed attention Chiro! Ok, I have some clothes that actually fit you perfectly. I'll go get those. As for shoes, how do you feel about some laced boots?" He poked his chin with his pencil in thought a couple of times before answering himself. "Yeah, they'd work. I'll be right back." He went out of the room and as I started to get down when he poked his head back inside and said loudly "Don't Move." I stopped in mid step. "Thank you!" He scrambled out the door again and, I think he went up some stairs. After a few minutes I could hear him scrambling down the stairs. He entered the room with a white bag and the boots.

"I decided that some stuff we will not try because they don't fit in with your complexion, but this one right here I think will do you wonders!" He opened the white bag with the outfit. There was a tight turtleneck sleeveless white shirt with a buckle on the neck part. There was also a pair of black, long open fingered gloves that could have almost reached my shoulders. The pants were also black and had a pocket on both legs.

"Enough staring Chiro!!! Come on put them on! I want to see how they look on you."Meaniel gave me the clothes and ran me over to the changing booth.

---

'_I don't think I look that bad…' _ I told my self as looked into the mirror in the booth._'Time to walk out and see what Meaniel thinks of this.'_

When I came out Meaniel was sitting in a corner drinking tea and reading some kind of magazine. "What are you thinking Forlondo Lumes? You seriously don't know what to do when you end up accepted to one of those places, I mean what the heck!" He was moving his arms up and down spilling tea out of the cup. I found the sight of him flailing his arms very amusing. He stared at me to see what I was looking at.

"What?"

"You might want to get your carpet cleaned Meaniel." Meaniel looked down at his used to be clean carpet to find splotches of his tea all over it.

"Shiznits. Time to get the heavy duty." He started to walk over to a cabinet and took out a small pen like object. "I choose you! Tide with bleach pen!" he pointed to the stains and said victoriously "You shall suffer my mighty wrath!" He then bent down and started to mark the carpet with his pen.

"You remind me of a kindergardener right now." I said while watching him on the carpet.

"You'll understand when you actually get a carpet Chiro." He was slightly annoyed that I didn't understand how complex the care for a clean carpet actually was.

'_I don't have a carpet in the Super Robot. Why would I care?'_

"Ok, that's enough cleaning for now." Meaniel stood up and stretched. "I wonder if they make stainless tea. I'll have to look that one up ASAP." He did a 180 degree turn and started to move me out to the main room of the shop where he had done my hair. "Time to see if our audience likes your new look." He smirked as he left me there and closed the door behind us.

I'd never been surrounded by so many people before. Well, girls anyways.

"Oh my God! It's Chiro!!!" A girl with 2 frizzy pony tails yelled from the side.

"Meaniel…" I turned my head over to my right to look at Meaniel. "Why are there so many people here?"

"Well you see Chiro, I need publicity for my shop aka I need mula and giving you a new look and style would promote awareness that I exist. So I told some girls that watched you go into my shop that'd I'd be giving you a make over and such and that they could bring a whole lot of buddies if they wanted to. So far the results are great!!!"

He was saying this as he wielded fists full of cash from the new customers.

"Chiro?" A small girl said in front of me. "Can we take our pictures with you?"

All the other girls waited for my response. _'What the heck.' _ I thought.

"Yeah, you can take your pictures with me. Just don't shove or cut and make a line please."

All the girls went into an ordered line. I started with the girl in front of me first.

"Ok, start taking pictures." I instantly regretted that line. All I saw were flashes of white and lots of black spots. But I kept smiling for them. They seemed really happy. But I didn't like the looks of the few guys who came over because of the girls. They stared at me like I was going to steal their girls or something.

By the time it was time to close the shop; Meaniel had to shove some of the girls out the door. One of the girls accidentally dropped her camera. Meaniel grabbed the camera and held it in front of the girl.

"Do you want your camera? Do you? Well…go fetch!" He threw the camera out into the street and the girl went running after it.

"I should have done that ages ago." He wiped his hands on a piece of clothe and put the 'closed' sign on the door.

Meaniel was covered in dollar bills from head to toe. They were popping out everywhere. Even as he walked some of the bills would drop out from underneath pants or shirt. And the ones stuck in his hair where going to give him some problem later. _'How does paper get stuck in your hair?'_ I wondered.

"You make good business Chiro." He woke me from my thought and went over to his cash register trying to close the register. It took him a while and a lot of weird poses later to close the register. The thing looked like it was ready to burst.

"Hey, do you think I should make a mat out of some money just so I can show people that I'm rich? It'd be like 'Ha! I use money as a door mat! I'm so stinking rich it doesn't matter that people step on my money!'" He stared at me after his thought.

"You know that'd be kinda cool." I imagined the look on people's faces as they stepped on a mat of money. It was then that I heard a knock on the outside door of Meaniel's shop.

"I'll get that." Meaniel walked over and opened the door. "You've got company Chiro."

The Monkey Team walked in. Otto quickly greeted Meaniel with a lick on the face which made him cough.

"Chiro?" I looked down to notice Nova looking up at me. She looked so small then what I remembered her to be. She and the rest looked a lot more fragile.

"Hi Nova."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!

Winter break is coming up so I might update soonerXD

Chapter 4

"How can you be Chiro?" Nova stared nervously at me. "You don't feel like Chiro, you're taller then Chiro. And Chiro's hair doesn't look like that." She pointed to my head and its new haircut.

"Uh, that was me." Meaniel said to Nova after having been licked by Otto. "So, Otto, how's your machinery doing?"

"Great Meaniel. I've got this new idea for a new dune buggy. This time I'll give it an FM radio!" Otto said merrily making small chit chat with Meaniel.

I walked over to them._'How did they know each other?'_ "Hey, Meaniel, how do you know about Otto?"

He merely chuckled to himself and said "I was having some problems with some of my stuff, well more like the hair dryer, so I went to a mechanic on the far side of town to see if he could help me. Otto just so happened to be at the same place getting some parts for another one of his projects. Otto at the time looked like he really knew what he was doing with machinery, so I asked him to fix the dryer. Later we just had some tea and crumpets and started to chat a lot. It just got to the point where we could trust each other I guess. Plus, I didn't have to pay a fee for getting the dryer fixed!"

"You cheap loser…"

"Hey, I have to make a living!"

"Yeah, one that includes having furnished carpets and huge costly mirrors all over the shop. I don't even want to know how much you spend on tea and the newest issues of _Shuggazoom's HotList_ !"

"You take that back monkey boy."

"In your dreams you peachy princess!"

"Ack!--- That hurt Chiro, that really hurt." He said and started to pout and make fake sniffles.

"Save it for your mom." Victory was sweet.

I turned back to Nova, only to find out that the team was talking together on the other side of the room. Finally it seemed that Antauri made the final decision and stared back at me. He walked first allowing the others to follow behind him.

"We don't truly know for sure if you are Chiro. Even though it is somewhat possible for him to change his appearance, we would have still been able to feel the Power Primate from him. What we feel from you is not exactly the Power Primate, but it does somehow resemble it. We have decided to give you a series of tests so that you can prove that you are or are not Chiro. We shall meet you tomorrow morning in front of the Super Robot at 10 o'clock." He backed away and went out the door. He stopped for a moment waiting for the rest of the team to follow him. Sprx, Gibson, and Otto followed, but Nova went up to me first. She stared at me confused, as if wanting to believe that I was Chiro, but she was still scared enough to doubt it. I bent down to her level and gave her a small squeeze.

"Don't worry Nova. Everything is going to be ok." I stared back at her and smiled. Hopefully it would help make her feel better. She looked back up and then ran out the door to join the others. _'What kind of tests did Antauri mean? If he says that only the real Chiro can do them, it'll probably be a piece of cake.' _

"So does this mean you're staying over at my house tonight Chiro?"

I stared back at Meaniel. He looked at me slyly, waiting for an answer. _'What are my other options?'_ I quickly told myself. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you have an extra set of pajamas somewhere?"

"Yeah, no problem. But first I will have to explain the rules. Rule number 1 no touchy my money unless you ask first. Number 2 you will have to sleep in the guest room. Number 3 you will not be a party pooper. Number 4 we are going to party and you can't complain cause that was the 3rd rule. Plus you're now 17 so to speak and it's legal for us to do stuff that you couldn't do yesterday."

"Stuff like…?"

"We can go to a club, have margaritas, go to higher rated movies, etc."

"You serious?"

"Duh."

'_Ok, Meaniel is going to take me to do…older stuff, should I refuse? On the other half if I refuse and I pass the team's test, they wouldn't give me this opportunity. No harm can be done with one night with Meaniel right? Just a night to go check out Shuggazoom's underbelly. Hmmm…screw this, I'll probably never have another opportunity! Live life to the fullest!' _ That settles it. Night out it was going to be.

"You're on."

"…Sweet."

**Later…**

I never knew that Shuggazoom could be a place that seemed so…rebellious. The clubs underneath some of the buildings were full of people dancing and bright lights. There was fog on the floor and the tiles lit up. The disco ball and the shadows that gave off from the lights gave Shuggazoom's citizens a devious look as they danced. I had never felt so independent before. Meaniel brought me over to the bar first and got us some drinks. I just ordered a small margarita with orange juice so I wouldn't get too knocked up. Meaniel just went for a glass of red wine. He started to lecture me about the Shuggazoom's dark side.

He told me all the popular places to hang out. Bowling alleys and restaurant arcades were popular now. He also told me about going to the theaters, fancy restaurants, and even the pecking order that existed in the night time social life. There were gangs and mobsters that kinda ran the 'underworld'. The most respected, he told me was Balthazar. He was the Al Capone in Shuggazoom. According to Meaniel, he was involved with a lot of criminal acts that almost never surfaced into Shuggazoom's day life. Once we got off that topic, he started to teach me how to dance and what the etiquette was for this type of social life. It was so interesting that I lost track of time. By the time we got back to his house, I had every tidbit of information that he had given me stored in my mind. It might be useful in the future.

"Ok Chiro, you got everything I told you tonight?" Meaniel asked as he entered the key into his house and looked back at me.

"Yeah. I didn't know the 'Underworld' existed until tonight. It's really interesting how it functions differently from the normal society."

"Good. I think there are some pajamas in the closet that is in the guest room that you can use. I'll also wake you up in the morning so you can get ready for your tests. Good night Chiro." He went through the door and down a hallway down to the master bedroom.

Before we went out, he showed me his house, so I knew where the guest room was. I walked the opposite direction and opened the door to the room. It was dark and had a warm cozy aura to it. I quickly found the pajamas and put them on. I walked over to my bed and ducked underneath the covers. As I started to fall asleep, I noticed that tonight wasn't like other nights. The Darkness wasn't swallowing me or trying to dominate my sleep, it was as if it wasn't an entity any more. It felt almost the same as having the Power Primate before it appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays! Sorry I didn't update sooner, too many X-mas parties. I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed and stayed in touch with the story. I hope you guys are enjoying winter break.  Oh, and if there's anything that I wrote wrong about the series, please tell me so I can correct it. Thx

Chapter 5

I woke up groggily the next morning. The bed was so warm and comfy, that I almost wished that I could miss the appointment with the Monkey Team. Almost. I looked up from the comfy pillow and checked the clock that was on a drawer next to the bed.

8:34 AM. I still had at least an hour and thirty minutes. _'I wonder what we're having for breakfast.'_ I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I made a bee line to the bathroom that was connected to the room and took a shower. The warm water eased the tension in my muscles. Taking a shower was probably one of the few things that made me feel safe without a care in the world. After the shower I put on my clothes and went to the kitchen where Meaniel was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, what's on the menu for breakfast today?" I asked quickly noticing that my stomach was getting noisy.

"Some eggs, bacon and ham. Go get a plate and sit down Chiro. I can hear your stomach for miles."

"…"

I sat down and waited for breakfast. _'What will Antauri ask me to do today? What if I fail?'_ The realization that I could fail had just hit me now. Meaniel seemed to have noticed how deep my concentration was.

"Don't sweat it Chiro. You'll do just fine. You're just getting yourself nervous. Calm down and take deep refreshing breaths." He walked up next to me with my breakfast in the pan and shoved it all onto my plate.

"You're right. I shouldn't panic about anything."

The second I stopped talking to him, I started to guzzle down all my food. The eggs were a bit burnt though. I'll complain to him later.

**At the Super Robot**

I stared up at the robot as I walked up to the entrance. Being tall did change the way you looked at things a bit. I looked forward and outside the robot's entrance stood the entire team, all waiting to see if I could pass their tests. I stopped in front of them and waited for them to tell me what I needed to do.

"Welcome. Are you ready to do your tests?"

"Antauri, I was born ready."

"Let's get started then. Gibson will ask you a few questions."

Gibson started to walk forward until he came straight in front of me. I sat down. It would be easier to talk with him if I was at eye level.

"Ok, answer these questions to the best of your ability. Most likely only the real Chiro would know the answers." Gibson stated as a matter-of-factly. "Question 1, where are the positions of the team when using the Super Robot in battle?"

"Antauri is the head, Gibson and Sprx are the fists, Otto and Nova are the feet, and Chiro is the Torso Tank."

"…Correct. Question 2, who is the Skeleton King?"

"The Skeleton King was once the good Alchemist who created the entire Super Robot Monkey Team. After having been attacked by the evil in a portal that was in his lab, he had slowly transformed in the Skeleton King. He eventually connected with the worm that had resided in the Pit and started to corrupt many planets."

"……….yes, correct. Question 3, which one of us had almost been taken over by evil?"

"Sprx. The Soul of Evil corrupted him and almost made him kill Nova. After that the Skeleton King was resurrected again using 3 items of evil. He also disintegrated Velina." I would never forget how he had mercilessly killed one of his most trustworthy servants without hesitation.

"Where did Chiro go after the Skeleton King had connected with the worm?"

Gibson was getting nervous. He couldn't see how it was possible for me to change so quickly if I was Chiro, and it was also because I was answering his questions and adding some other information that I knew from those moments. I answered quickly to the question he had just poised.

"Chiro had changed into a primitive state and ran towards the Bad Lands. There he went through a cave and entered a dense jungle. He went through it until he reached the Alchemist's lab. Almost after being attacked by some formless in the lab, he shared some of his Power Primate with the body of the Silver monkey, thus returning Antauri from his death. Soon afterwards, the entire team had to rescue Jinmay from Velina's clutches."

The entire team looked shocked. Not only did I answer all the questions correctly, I practically gave them the entire outline of what had actually happened.

"Do any of you doubt me now?" I asked tentatively. Maybe if I was lucky they'd let me skip the rest of the tests.

Nova, Sprx, and Otto ran up to me and knocked me over on the ground. _'Good. At least they believe me.'_

"Chiro! What happened to you?!" Sprx asked loudly, while Nova and Otto were completely content hugging me knowing that I was ok and that the way I looked right now was not a trick.

"I tell you once we're all inside the Super Robot. I think Meaniel might want to listen to this also, so I'd better go get him."

I got up and started to walk, but Nova ran over to me.

"We aren't letting you out of our sight for a while Chiro." She said it jokingly and hustled next to me as I started to walk away again.

We had barely gone a few steps when a huge explosion went off close by. We ran to the sight of the explosion without a second thought. It felt like the older days again. It had been a while since something like this has happened. When we finally came to the area of the explosion we saw two different groups against each other. One group was mainly colored in blue and red, having multiple piercings, and had various weapons in their arms. They ranged from guns to hatchets and knives. The opposing side was different. They were calmer, almost as if they were taking their time, but they too had many weapons. These people dressed differently from the continuous reds and blues of the other side. They didn't have a set color. Some were in tuxes while others had on rainbows of different colors and shades. Others were also simple, only wearing a shirt and some jeans. They too had piercings, (Not as much as the other side though). But one thing that connected them all was the tattoo that each of them had underneath their eyes or on their faces. It was a small wave like line with another line half its size underneath it. The last lines were dots that were half the size of the second line.

The leaders could be seen easily from the groups. The red head belonged to the red and blue group. He had a sword with several markings that looked like the sun. His outfit was a red and blue kimono and he looked like he was blow up because his veins were popping up. The other leader was cool and collected; he seemed to be mocking the other. He had a long and slender body, but he still held the look of someone who was strong and hard working. His eyes were a sharp silver color and he was almost deathly pale. A complete contrast to the clothes he was wearing and his hair. His hair was a deep indigo that could have easily been mistaken for black. On the left side of his head, his hair was moved upwards into a smooth and concrete zigzagged finish, while the right side of his hair moved downward at an angle from the back to the front. His clothes would fit perfectly into the renaissance era. It seemed to be black, but when the sun hit the right way it could be seen as a dark blue like his hair. It had some lightly frilled material on his chest and it closed down after that. Its sides went all the way down to the side of his feet. He had on some fitted pants that matched the shirt. They were a little wrinkled. He had on the largest tattoo on his face compared to his followers. On his forehead, a shining silver tattoo resembling the moon had several ribbons of lines and seals on it.

This was a confrontation between the Tsuki organization and the Hare gang.

**Just so you guys know Tsuki is Japanese for moon and Hare is Japanese for sunny I believe.**


	6. Chapter 6

First thing I'd like to say is thanks for all my reviewers out there that stay in touch with this story. All your comments were very nice and greatly appreciated!

Chapter 6

I knew the two groups were having some problems with each other. It was one of the things that Meaniel had told me about the night we were out in the Underworld. They were the two most powerful gangs in the city. This could mean trouble.

"Ferdin, stop your foolishness and come to your senses. We didn't need to go on an all out fight out here in the open if you'd just calm down." The leader of the Tsuki organization said warily. He obviously had been through this ordeal a few times.

"Shut yer yap Balthazar! What we do is none of yer business! So you either stick yer tail in between yer legs or we are gonna smash ya!" Ferdin said fiercely. His group instantly started to pull out there weapons ready for the upcoming fight.

"Your brain is the size of a pea. Why you never give up is none of my business, but I don't intend to let you go!" Balthazar said coldly. Instantly he was surrounded in blue power and seemed to be starting to change his appearance.

"Stop!"

I instantly changed into my fighting form and jumped into the middle of both groups so that they wouldn't start pulling each others heads off.

"Move it monkey boy! This is none of yer darn business either!" Ferdin was practically jumping up and down with annoyance. I grimaced at the fact that he'd just called me a monkey boy, despite the fact that it was somewhat true. I should really give him a taste of my monkey fu. I made a deal with myself, the next time he mentions anything near that I'd give him a thunder kick.

"This is my business now that both of you are corrupting the peace in Shuggazoom City. Put down your weapons!"

Balthazar complied, he steadily raised his hand and his group settled down. He also stopped the flow of his power. Ferdin was another story. You could see the fumes coming from his head. He stared daggers at me but I just ignored him.

"Can Balthazar and Ferdin come here please?" I asked waiting for them to walk up. Both of them complied.

"Why are you guys fighting? Can't you two find another way to cooperate besides fighting in the street, in broad daylight?" I asked questioningly. Gangs like these rarely fight in broad daylight. It was usually done out of the city at night.

"Well this coot over there was making business in my designated area! No one sells in my part of town 'cept me! Then mister fancy pants started wooing my perty Rosa! No one tangos with my girl!" Ferdin was turning red with rage and every time he spoke spit came out of his mouth.

The monkey team could tell that something might go wrong so they quickly came to my side in case I needed help. I could tell they didn't know a thing about what they were talking about.

"Chiro, what are they talking about?" Antauri asked after watching the dispute between the two. It was mostly Ferdin doing the talking. Balthazar looked like he was bored. I let the two of them dispute for a while so I could explain to them.

"You see, Antauri, each gang has a part of Shuggazoom that they in a way control. It's basically their territory. When another gang is seen doing something in a different territory that pertains to gang issues, it's a big offense to the gang that pertains to that area. It's an even bigger issue if someone was putting the moves on another gang member's girl."

"Ooooh." Was all they could say.

"How do you know about these circumstances, Chiro?" Gibson asked eager to understand more.

"I learned a few things."

I looked back at them and noticed that Ferdin was at the brink of exploding and going all berserk on Balthazar's butt. The two groups behind looked more then pleased to comply.

"Ok you guys, break it up!" I yelled as the two groups started to walk back and wait.

"Balthazar, why did you go into Ferdin's territory?"

"Because Ferdin needed to pay his debt to the Tsuki organization. And it isn't my fault that Rosa thinks I'm hot." He looked to the side. Neither of them actually looked at me in the face since I jumped into the conflict, they were to busy glaring at each other.

"Ferdin, what did you need to repay Balthazar?"

"None of yer beeswax."

"It is now my beeswax since you guys are scaring the citizens. Well, the normal ones anyways."

He quickly pivoted towards me and was about to yell straight in my face, but he stopped. He stared at me strangely and his jaw fell.

"Holy smokes… men aren't supposed to look girly…." Ferdin said quietly while still giving me strange looks like I was an ice cream sundae or something. That was it. I jumped up turned once and gave him a thunder kick in the face. It was a lot more powerful then I thought because he went flying to the lower end of the street.

"Woah." Balthazar and the other groups said looking down the street and then back at me.

I didn't pay attention to them. The new power I felt seeped through me. I could feel it flow like blood. The Power Primate had somehow attached itself with the Darkness. I knew this new feeling. I came out of my trance as Balthazar came from behind me.

"I'm curious, to what extent of power do you have? Want to spar?"

I looked back at him. He almost froze as he looked me over.

"No wonder you kicked that lame excuse for a Hare leader. Now come on. Show me what you got."

He once again enveloped himself in power. It felt familiar…

He ended up having onyx black claws and some torn blue demon wings. His red eyes and sharp canines were enough to scare the Hare group to run back to Ferdin. I let the new Power Primate flow through me thoroughly again. This new power gave me a certain advantage I soon found out as a new furry black tail and small round ears started to come from my body. I felt completely energized, like I was on caffeine.

"Chiro!" The monkey team ran towards me and activated their weapons.

"We don't know what the heck is happening Chiro, but we're going to help you fight this guy!" Sprx said as he pointed to Balthazar.

"You shall do no such thing. This is strictly between me and your leader cybertronic monkeys." Balthazar bellowed.

"Don't worry guys. Something happened to change my Power Primate, I wanna test it out." I said slyly, looking back at them so that they felt somewhat reassured. I looked back at Balthazar who was smiling back at me.

"Let's do this Balthazar!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all of you people! It's been a while since I updated, so I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. You know, I've always thought that Chiro would look a lot better with a monkey tail and ears. So…. I put that in for the heck of it. XD You gotta love someone with a fluffy tail and ears!

Chapter 7

I tensed as I saw him stare at me intensely. I was fired up and ready to go. I hadn't felt this way since the day I defeated the Skeleton King. I could feel all the adrenaline in my body, the Power ebbing off my very essence. Despite Balthazar's warning to the team, they still had out their weapons, ready to attack at any given moment. I now understood why Balthazar was so respected in the Underworld. He was strong and had a hardened charisma that felt like that of a king in all his glory. He was itching for a fight, I could see him slant his back and move like that of a predator.

'_An evil reptile predator wanting to kill a monkey boy…'_

If I wasn't strong enough I knew I'd be dead meat. My tail was twitching, giving me a pretty good balance. My ears perked up at any noise that resulted from Balthazar or anyone else. Out of nowhere, I noticed that I now had really good hearing, better then ever. I stood watching every movement that Balthazar made. He was going to pounce soon…I could feel his muscles tense. Suddenly he sprang forward, his claws going straight for my head. I instantly jumped up, but I realized that I jumped too high.

"Crud!"

I was losing my balance. I had to move sideways in midair to barely avoid another one of Balthazar's attacks. As I fell to the ground I quickly regained my balance and ran straight for him.

"Thunder punch!"

He winced as I hit him on the side, making some of his expensive fabric rip apart. I gave myself a contented smirk. He was lucky that he dashed back a bit before the impact. The strange new power was starting to go haywire now that I was actually fighting. _'What the---!?' _was all I could think before my hand and the Thunder punch had kept going forward after the hit.

CRUNCH!

A huge hole was left in the street. _'What the heck is going on?'_ I looked quizzically at my hand. Balthazar took notice of my brief distraction and grabbed me by the tail and swung me over the side making me hit the front window shield of a nearby hover car. The blood started to gush from my head wound. I could feel the shards of glass seeping into my body, cutting the flesh. I watched around me noticing that while I was going against Balthazar, his gang had attack the monkey team. They were jumping and springing on any one who would care to fight them. I knew that if I didn't beat Balthazar soon, they would either be too tired and be attacked or they would go all out on Balthazar. Balthazar was strong, I had the feeling that he would hurt and rip apart my team as if they were toys. Slowly I got off the car and wiped away some of the blood above my eyes while watching Balthazar mock me with his smile. I instantly grew frustrated, _'Why is he mocking me?!'_

I quickly ran back towards him. '_He'll get what's coming to him!'_ A split second before I could kick him, I felt all my powers run loose. The kick went out of control and hit a building making another hole.

I was shocked, but it soon passed as I was filled with a new feeling. Fear. The energy that was pounding its way out of me left me feeling like I was being ripped apart. I couldn't concentrate on anything, just the pain, and then I screamed.

**The monkeys**

Antauri slashed at another gang member and was about to assist Otto when a piercing scream was heard. He looked around, everyone had stopped fighting.

'_Where is Chiro?'_

He ran out of the group and instantly saw him, hunched back grabbing his head, screaming to the high heavens. He could feel the pain that Chiro was feeling, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of the huge over flow of energy that was bubbling up inside and then releasing sending Chiro into a wave of shocks.

"Chiro!!"

Antauri ran over a fast as he could towards him. The rest of the team had quickly followed in pursuit, each one frightened at what was happening to Chiro. Gibson quickly scanned Chiro without a moment's hesitation before yelling back to the others.

"He has too much energy stored up! His body won't be able to take the impact any longer!"

Nova instinctively tried to run over to Chiro, but Sprx quickly grabbed her hand and prevented her from going any closer.

"Nova, don't go! You're going to get hurt!"

"But Sprx, he's in so much pain! We have to do something! If no one's going to do anything, I will!" Her voice was filled with determination. They had barely found him after having scared their mental processors out trying to find him, to make sure he was alright. And now it felt as if they were losing him again.

Antauri quickly tried to contact Chiro with his mind. _'Hopefully this will help ease Chiro!'_

As he tried to communicate, what he got in response was a scrambled mind, desperately trying to move its body, desperately trying to get away from the pain. Its thoughts were so out of order that Antauri's voice could not calm it or even make it aware of his presence.

Getting out of his trance with communicating, he called to Gibson.

"Gibson, how are we going to help Chiro?!"

"I don't know! The most logical thing right now would be for him to drain out all of the extra energy! We can't help him, if we go any closer we could short-circuit!"

Otto was tensely staring at the others and then back at Chiro. They couldn't do anything to help him.

'_What'll we do? Chiro needs help!' _

Without them noticing Balthazar had gotten behind them.

"I believe I can help your beloved Chiro, but at a price."

They all stared at him. Was he insane? How he not help unless they gave something in return? Could he not see that he was in pain, possibly dieing?! Nova quickly stole another glance at Chiro who was now withering on the ground screaming with all his voice could muster. They didn't have time. Antauri seemed to notice this too and took up Balthazar's offer.

"We will pay any price! Now help him before it's too late!"

Balthazar called for one of his followers. This woman was small, but the team could tell from her looks the importance she had in the group. Her magenta dress and red veil made her eyes look enormous but made her presence small. She looked old and worn, but her eyes showed a vast amount of knowledge and understanding. She took one look at Chiro and started to sing an incantation. As she sang she danced, making the small blue beads on her dress jingle. She took one of the beads and threw it at Chiro. The bead stuck to Chiro's neck and started to fizzle. The fizzling started to turn into markings, some type of pattern. The more the pattern spread on his throat, the less Chiro screamed and the more he started to drift away into sleep. When he finally didn't move and his eyes closed shut, the woman looked back at Balthazar and spoke.

"The spell has worked. The boy seems to have an enormous amount of strong energy, unfortunately the energy is too strong for him and if he uses it, it would cause a great amount of damage to himself and to things around him. The new seal around his throat will prevent him from using it until he can actually wield the power without difficulty."

Balthazar sent her his thanks and turned back to the monkey team. The team had run back to Chiro and looked him over from head to toe. As soon as they found his health satisfactory to their scans the team decided to pick him up and bring him back to the super robot so that he could rest. As they were about to raise him Balthazar spoke up.

"You guys won't need to do that. There is the matter of my price first."

Antauri went forward.

"What is your price? We shall humbly give it to you for saving Chiro."

"My price is Chiro himself."

**Cliff hanger! **

**Woot! Took a while to upload this didn't it? Now the actual plot might start to seep in after this! Yay plotline! XD**

**I also think I stink at fight scenes. :,( So I hope that didn't ruin this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about taking so long to do this chapter. The plot is actually going to somewhat begin and I think I will have to change the genre of the story eventually. I'm not quite sure as to what yet though. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapters as well.

Chapter 8

As I opened my eyes I noticed that I was staring straight at the ceiling. I sat up in the bed and instantly went back down. I felt numb all over. It hurt to move around. I moved my arm in front of my face to see that my arm had been bandaged. All along my arm deep red shaded splotches could be seen. I could see some cuts on my fingers and from the sides that weren't bandaged. My hand started to wobble and shake so i put it back down on the blanket, feeling the blood rush through it again. Despite my body aching all over, there was a strange feeling around my neck. A strange pulse seemed to be coming from it. I reached up to my neck, ignoring the impulse to put my hand down again. I felt that something, some kind of design was almost imprinted there. As I carefully let my fingers trace the design, I noticed that it had an almost metallic feel to it. Like when you touch a metal that had just been shined and refined. There were quite a few sharp edges in the design and they seemed to intertwine in each other. I would have to ask Antauri about that later.

'_What a second, where are Antauri and the others?!'_

I jumped up from the bed and the second I tried to land on my feet I fell face first on the ground. As my body started to throb because of the unnecessary effort of moving I noticed that my arm wasn't the only thing that had been bandaged. My left leg had seemed to have sustained more damage then my arm. A red splotch could now be seen soaking into the bandage.

"Crud…"

"Crud is right Chiro. Now I have to change your bandage again."

I jumped up and was in position to fight when I saw who had actually talked to me. There was Meaniel. Sitting in a blue chair reading more of this week's _Shuggazoom's HotList_.

"Why are you here Menaiel?!"

"I was always here. You just never noticed. It was kinda fun watching you move your arm and act so sluggish. Almost like watching an act." He put down the magazine and walked over to me.

"Now come on Chiro. You have to be in bed, you can't move around like that with a sprained ankle." He grabbed around my chest and started to haul me off to bed. I decided that was a good time to ask him some questions.

"Menaiel. Why are you here?"

He gave a deep but short sigh as he helped me get underneath the covers. As soon as he was done he sat on the side of the bed and looked at me sadly.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. Where is my team also? They were fighting the Tsuki organization while I was against Balthazar. You were right about him. He is very powerful." Every sentence I said got slower and slower the more I stared at Meaniel. He wasn't all bubbly and happy. He had on a sad and melancholy expression.

"Chiro, you're not in a hospital or at my house for that matter. You are **in **the Tsuki organization base."

"What!!?" I tried to get off the bed, but Menaiel held me still as he tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Chiro, but Balthazar wouldn't save you unless your team gave him a price. And you were his price! They promised and they can't break it."

"But they need me! I'm their leader! What about the city?! I have to be with them!"

"You can't. Balthazar knows who you are Chiro. He knows what you do for the city. But he also knows that your team can handle the small damages that are happening in the city. The Skeleton King is dead and many of his followers have given up. Your team is capable of taking care of the city and if by any chance they need help, he will send it. But you can't go."

"Why the heck can't I?!"

"Because you can't use your powers! You can't depend on your new powers that have just barely evolved! It's too strong for you and if you use it now it will kill you with all the extra flow of energy. It has already done so much to you."

I stared at him in disbelief. _'How could he know about my powers? How does he know so much about Balthazar? What does he mean that I can't use my powers?'_ Then it dawned on me.

"You're part of the Tsuki organization aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm the Treasurer and 2nd lieutenant."

"Figures you had the job with the money."

" …anyways Balthazar will be here soon and he will fill you in on many blanks about what is happening."

"Why do I have to stay? Why was I his price?"

"He will have to tell you himself Chiro."

He stopped holding me down and sighed.

"I didn't wish for this to happen to you. Your life would have been so much easier without another care in the world about evil. You'd just have to protect the city."

_'Evil?'_

But the Skeleton King was dead. There shouldn't be any more supreme evil beings. What did Balthazar know that my team and I didn't? A small pain went through me as I remembered my team. I could picture their torment when they had to leave me with the organization. But they were a virtuous team, they couldn't lie to Balthazar if they promised to pay the price to save me from my powers. I'd have to ask Balthazar to see them soon. I could tell it was going to be some time before I could get out of their base. Surely he would allow me to visit them.

"I'll go outside now. If you need me for anything just press that red button on the side of the bed. I'll be there shortly." Meaniel grabbed his magazine and went out the door.

I stared at him until he left. The room felt big and barren. I took this opportunity to check myself thoroughly. I got up slowly and went to a mirror that was on the other side of the room. There seemed to be a lot of mirrors when ever Meaniel was around. As I checked myself in it I noticed that I still had my monkey ears and tail. My ears twitched at my annoyance as I looked myself from head to toe. What ever happened to me and my powers sure did a heck of a job ruining me. I had big and small bruises all over not to mention the bandages. Then I noticed the design that was around my neck. It had the design of a whole bunch of criss-crossing crescent moon shaped figures. What was the deal with the Tsuki organization and moons? Another question to ask on my already large list. I then payed attention to my battle outfit which was by now torn and dirty. I would have to ask Meaniel for some new clothes.

I walked back to the bed and sat in the middle. I looked around the room. It was bigger then my room in the robot, but it looked way too simple for me. There was only the carpet, the bed, the mirror, and a few chairs on the opposite side. The room in total looked bleak and dreary. As I was about to lay down again, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, waiting patiently for who ever was going to visit me. The man who entered was none other then Balthazar himself.

"I see that you are awake. How are your wounds feeling?" He glided with elegance to the bed.

"I'm numb all over, but that shouldn't concern you. Why did you pick me to be your price?" I asked defiantly and waited for is answer. He sat on the side of my bed before answering.

"Because we can't have you killed. If you stayed with your team either your unskilled powers would have killed you, your team and many others the next time you used it or the King's Men would finish you." He showed no intense emotion as he said this, just concern. I figured that he wasn't completely concerned for me, but that I had something to do with it.

"Who are the King's Men?" I had never heard of them.

"They are another group who saw the Skeleton King as a God, a leader. Yet they are more civilized and conformed then the one that was in Shuggazoom a while back. You see, since you killed the Skeleton King you are a threat to them and any other creature that pursues evil. Killing you would ensure that a reign of evil rises. And if that happens, our organization's trading and bootlegging will not be able to exist. Evil likes to control people, to use them like slaves. But gangs and organizations are like small countries. They have a ruler and accept its laws. Even though we are technically doing 'evil' things against the laws of the city, we prefer to keep our ways and would prefer to not be enslaved."

"So you only want me here because you need me alive to be able to make a profit?"

"Yes and no. You see with evil practically out of the way, gangs from many planets and galaxies can meet with one another and conduct business. We also make sure that no one gang or organization is in complete control."

"What's the difference between a gang and an organization?"

"A gang is a small group that is part of an organization. I have more then one base and I have more then one gang so to speak. I have other gangs on other planets. All of these gangs I have under my control are the Tsuki organization."

"Ok…so why do you need me again?"

"Being able to continue to make a profit is the most important part but also because we need to keep evil from finding out where you are. If they don't know where you are they will panic and not move forward to conquest."

"Can I ever see my team again?"

This question threw Balthazar off course. He was expecting something more outward, not personal.

"Of course. But it will take a long time. You can send them a visual message and communicate through it for the time being."

"Will you send help to them and the city if they need it?" I looked up at him seriously. If he was going to take me he had to make up for it somehow no matter how small.

"Yes."

"Ok, now that that's settled, why can't I use my powers?"

"You are full of questions aren't you?"

"Can you please answer?"

"Very well. You do know that you can't control your powers, correct? When we were fighting you lost control and one of my sorceresses here had to seal your powers. The seal is as strong as what it seals, so it is very powerful. It has also locked your ability to lose your ears and tail though when you go from battle mode to normalcy. You shall have them for a while. But because it sealed your powers, you are now as helpless as a normal human being. But because of your new primate attributes, one of my scientists hypothesizes that you have far greater agility and flexibility. I would also suggest not meeting him anytime soon or he would turn you inside out for every detail imaginable about you. Now if you don't mind, I wish to stop ranting all these large answers."

"I just have one more thing to ask. Can I speak with my team right now?"

"Follow me."

He fluidly got out of his chair and walked to the door. I slowly followed behind him. We went through a couple of hallways that were as desolate as my room. There were many pipes flowing in and out of the walls, and it was very clean. My guess was that having the leader here at this base must have stirred its occupants. They must have made sure that it was clean and presentable when he was here. We finally reached a broad door and as he went through I stayed next to the door once it closed. Inside there were a few people working on some machinery and others were just having a quiet talk. As soon as Balthazar entered all was quiet. He spoke out to one of the men next to a large screen on the right side of the room.

"Can you please contact the Super Robot and its team?"

"Of course." The man said and quickly ran his fingers over the many keypads that were next to him.

I waited patiently. I had no authority here and my best bet on being safe was to make sure no one noticed me and to not disrespect their leader. The screen fizzled for a bit before the team decided to respond.

"Yes?"

It was Antauri.

"Black monkey, your leader wishes to speak to you." Balthazar said and motioned for me to come over.

"Where is he?" Nova's voice could be heard along with the voices of the others. As soon as Balthazar mentioned me they all came up on the screen.

"I'm right here guys." I moved forward so that they could all see me.

"Chiro, thank heavens you are better!" I could see his eyes move all over me to make sure that I was alright. The others looked happy to see me but that emotion quickly vanished and was replaced by sadness and regret.

"Chiro…we didn't mean to…" Sprx spoke up softly. Speaking for what the others had in mind.

"It's okay guys. I know what happened. You did the right thing in not breaking the promise." I was careful to not make my voice crack. It could be a while before I ever saw them again.

"Still! We didn't mean for you to be taken like that! You were supposed to help us watch over the city. We were supposed to stay together." Otto looked like he was going to cry.

"Actually, I believe that it's better if I stay with them. It's safer for all of us."

"What do you mean safer Chiro? You're safe with us." Nova already had tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nova, but not anymore. If I stay with you guys, I will become a hazard or I will not be able to help you guys at all. You have to take care of the city. I know you guys can do it." It took all I had to not be able to cry.

"Why Chiro?" Antauri asked. He looked calmer then the others, but I could tell he was a bit shaken and guilty. Probably blaming himself that I was in this situation.

"I don't think I can tell you Antauri. But it's for the greater good. I'll see you guys soon hopefully. Maybe you won't be able to recognize me when that happens, but I'll see you. Take care."

The screen fizzled out and I looked back at Balthazar.

"I take it that we have complete cooperation in you." Balthazar took another step forward and motioned me to follow him out of the room. "We shall prepare the initiation soon."

**Don't worry guys, the monkey team isn't out of the story. There will be a chapter where he will meet up with them again. **

**For chapter 9 I might have Chiro cross dress. I hope you guys are okay with that, but if you're not just tell me in the reviews and I won't do it. See you in the next chapter:) **


	9. Chapter 9

Holy crud it's been a while since I've updated this story. I guess most of you don't remember a lot huh? Well, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9

_Time passes too quickly sometimes. One day I'm suffering in a strange place that would have never held any interest to me. It was dull, consistent, and a caged environment. Never was I out of there sight, never was I allowed to seek comfort from my loved ones, never was I allowed to see the sun out of the prison they had deemed Luna. _

_But then another day I would find myself slowly forming into the consistency of the daily routines held. It was not the only thing I started to realize. I realized that not only had I grown physically when the incident appeared back at home, I had grown mentally. And without my friends it had been growing too fast. The simplicity of the world I had once lived in turned into a complicated entanglement of existence. Everything seemed connected somehow, someway. It was a constant factor. I had once been stubborn and…childish. I had once wished to be free of the cage they had placed me in. But now my mind does not see a cage. _

_Everyday I found myself more active, proof that I was already becoming one of them and farther away from what I was. But even though change had inevitably gripped me, one thing hadn't changed, the strong beliefs that had always been a part of me. _

_Even with those things still being a part of me, I still wonder when time would allow me to meet with my friends, if ever._

_-----  
_

It has been a year and a half since I left Shuggazoom. The organization had prospered tremendously causing a rise in production. Everyone seemed to be busy. Whether it was because of deliveries or just entering paperwork and information into the databases. By this time I was already a part of the organization and because of what I meant to the organization and to their prosperity, I was trained and educated differently then others. Balthazar gave me the best he could offer and I quickly advanced through their ranks. I was turning out to be well known and, according to others, a very difficult opponent to beat in both physical and mental tasks. I believe Antauri would have been proud of me and my feat if it wasn't for the circumstances that I was here instead of training under him and the rest of the team.

The rest of the team…how were they fairing? Was Balthazar keeping his promise? I would know if…

" Chiro, you're daydreaming again…"

Meaniel stared at me, a smirk plastered on his face. I had long since forgiven him for knowing what he did back then. He was now one of the few people that I trusted entirely here. He was a friend.

"Oh, sorry." I was often daydreaming so I was no longer annoyed that others found it funny.

"You better finish your report. Balthazar will be waiting for it." Meaniel said, almost teasing me.

"Balthazar can wait. In fact I think I'll be late just because I feel like it." The dirt bag could live a few minutes without his precious report. Besides, I had been feeling a disturbance coming from him. Something was bothering him to the extreme if I could feel it.

Slowly I continued to write out my report. The glory of going through the higher ranks had lost its grandeur because of the massive amount of paperwork connected to each job. My current job was a Lieutenant, which meant that I was the manager for a specific area in Luna. I didn't need to interact with many of the workers, just make calculations on their profits and visit the area to make sure they were doing work and keeping to the rules. There have been many times where I had to break up a few arguments.

My mind wandered again to my team…where they faring well without me? Then a pierce of jealousy hit me, what if they found a replacement for me? How could they?! I ground my teeth together trying to cool myself down and give me time to think. My team had every right to find a replacement for me. I looked down at my hands, remembering the days when they were smaller.

'_They have every right to replace me…especially after what I have become here…'_

I grabbed my report quickly and left my adjoining desk with Meaniel who paid little attention to my sudden movement. Walking down the hallway down to Balthazar's office seemed to help me calm down and muzzle the sudden sadness that seemed to fill me knowing that it was possible that my place with my team had been replaced like a fresh pack of new batteries.

I halted in front of Balthazar's office and pressed the blue button to right of it then I placed my right hand above the scanner. The door slid open and I walked in, ignoring the slight anger radiating from the Tsuki leader. I plopped my report on his desk and waited for him to wave me off, but it didn't come. Instead he read the reports, placed them in a filing cabinet behind him, leaned in his chair, and stared at me. The slits of his eyes narrowed as he pondered something I believed to have just come up.

"Follow me."

He stood up from his desk and stalked to the door, still in deep thought. I did as he asked, merely curious as to what could have happened to have Balthazar acting so strange. He continued to go through the hallways, the ones that weren't often used, I reminded myself. After a few minutes I was shocked to find that we were entering his private quarters. He opened the door and told me to sit on one of the chairs that occupied the far west side of the room. His room had very little to offer. It was as simple as the guest rooms and nothing seemed to yell out 'important', 'rare', or anything of significance. The only thing that grabbed my attention was the pile of books that bulked up the opposite side of the room. Many were spilled over on the floor, their spines sticking out and stretching to the ceiling. Others were placed one above the other overlapping the ones below so that it appeared that if you touched it the tower would break. Even the notes were unruly as they spilled around the books and peeped out of their pages.

"Chiro."

I tore my eyes away from the pile of books and looked over to Balthazar, who now looked somewhat relieved.

"Yes?" I kept a straight face, not wanting my curiosity to stand out.

"You have been aware of my sudden stress, yes?"

"It's quite obvious in my opinion." Nothing like a small stab to your boss's ego to cause tension. He did not like having emotional 'weaknesses'. This was short-lived since he quickly dismissed it.

"Then you understand I need your cooperation. You see, we will be having a visitor in approximately half an hour. The King's Men to be exact. So we need you hidden. Not only that we need to show them that I have some sort of weakness in order to confirm a trust with them and ensure trade."

"Alright. I understand the need for me to hide, but why do you need a weakness?" I stared at him. Balthazar despised weaknesses. He arched an eyebrow at me as he read the amazement in my tone of voice.

"They will not agree to the trust if they believe they do not have something to gain an upper hand on me just in case."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I could tell I was not going to like what was going to happen. Balthazar just smiled as he watched me twitch in agitation.

"Well, surely you can do both." His smile had grown ten fold.

The door behind us opened and my second surprise of the day entered the room.

"What is up Boss?" Meaniel had his hair kit in one hand and a brush in another.

"Please get Chiro, or should I say Chikika ready for the meeting today."

"Yes, Sir! You ready for another make-over Chiro, oh I mean _Chikika_?" Meaniel stepped out of the way as movers started to wheel in a few dressers and appliances from Meaniel's personal 'Good Looking' and 'Hot Stuff' kits. I could tell what they were because Meaniel had spent a week and a half fussing over them and giving them those two ridiculous names.

"By the time I'm done with you Chikika" he said with a sugary undertone to my new name "you will look Fabulous!"

**Oh man...the crack idea ensues.**


	10. Chapter 10

Woo Hoo! I'm back again for now anyways. Many thanks for the one person who PMed me about this fic and wondered when I was going to update. Sorry that it took so long. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

'_I'll kill him! I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him…'_

This was the most embarrassing thing I had ever had to do in this damned organization! Why me? Why couldn't that snot nosed leader of ours choose someone else?

"Chiro, I swear you look like you belong in one of those delicious model magazines. Well the teen ones at least. You're not sexy enough to be in something like _The Manly Needs Mag_ or," Meaniel chuckled softly, "Extreme_ Vogue: For the New Women in Town_."

I tried as hard as I could to not smack Meaniel upside his face. The jerk was enjoying this too much. Plus I bet he enjoying toying with me now like a huge girl's doll. But this again brought me to my current predicament as my only true friend in this organization began to put in some strange lotion onto my hair. It had a funky smell and since Meaniel was using it definitely couldn't be safe.

"Meaniel, what is that?" I asked curiously as I watched him lather it in my dark black hair. I shivered as I felt its cold inky wetness touch my scalp.

"Oh this?" He asked almost too happily, holding up the bottle for me to see. "This is a super duper hair growth product. I only work with natural hair baby. And you are going to have gorgeous locks!"

'_I hate my life sometimes…'_ I groaned to myself. Hoping against all hope that the universe would provide a scapegoat for the stupid and embarrassing thing I had to do. Unfortunately the universe rarely listens to my wishes.

**Balthazar**

This was important. And sweet little Chiro would do as I wished. I knew he would. Where would he go without the means to be able to get out of my organization? No where. And even with his skills getting stronger, they were of no use to him if he couldn't get transportation.

Besides, as long as the markings on his precious neck were there I had control over him. I wouldn't want to lose my most important chess piece this early in the game. Now all I had to do was gain his undying loyalty. A feat that will prove difficult to accomplish, but I do have the patience and the time now that the Skeleton King was out of the picture.

Which brings me to my current predicament? The King's Men. Those pathetic bunch of followers that followed that ungodly bunch of bones around the universe. They are of no threat to me and my business; instead they offer plenty of valuable resources that I would like to gain. Most of which included the black arts, but who was I to complain? The arts seem to have become highly valued as of late. They would bring great profit. Not to mention stifle any competition in the northern borders of the Centauri quadrant. But in order to ensure that trade goes on peacefully, I need to make sure that they stay a pathetic bunch of followers with out their God. And what better way to do just that by hiding the person they need to kill in order to bring back evil right underneath their noses? Of course making him turn out to look like a girl had its benefits.

Oh yes. I am brilliant. I will never cease to amaze me.

"My Lord."

I turned my head around slowly already knowing who had called upon my presence. It was my chief chef. He looked as if he had created a masterpiece.

"Yes?" I responded uncaringly.

"The preparations are ready. Our guests will be here any second."

"Thank you." I replied and then stood up from my seat in my office. "You may leave."

"As you wish." He then bowed down heavily and left my domain.

I smiled graciously after he left. The amount of respect and submission from him allowed me to feel empowered.

I love my job.

As I walked down the corridor to go to the extravagant room that was the dinning hall, I made sure to check over my expensive clothes. A good impression was always a plus in this type of situation. I put on my most sincere business smile when I saw our guests in front of the dinning room door and proceeded to greet them. From there we exchanged pleasantries and small chitchat like 'how was the space weather treating you this morning?' As soon as I was sure that no more chitchat was needed I asked if they were ready for dinner. When they all consented I allowed one of my butlers to open the great doors and proceeded to show them to their seats. Of course, my seat was at the end of the table over looking my guests, making sure that they were kept in line during their visit. Hopefully soon my Chikika will join me.

I was not disappointed when I heard the large door being opened and in stepped my most valuable chess piece. Wearing an exquisite piece, if I do say so myself. Meaniel had, of course, out done himself.

The ebony curls that rounded his pale face and flowed down his back flowed effortlessly. His dress was a dark hue of blue, the satin silver silk crisscrossing the bottom and the small train behind him rippled as he continued to walk. But his face was the best part of the entire ensemble. Since I had met him and his team of primates over a year ago he had always had the deepest blues eyes I had ever seen. They also held a source of brightness and harsh electrifying stare especially when he was concentrating or if he was fighting as I'd come to learn when I battled him in Shuggazoom. But since he had joined us they had since grown darker and their depths continued to seize an electrical current of confidence and sometimes even cockiness. It was always a pleasure to see those eyes narrow at me and to see the current vibrantly activate in such a way that many who had been on the negative end of his fists had been shocked into place. Plus thanks to his pale complexion they seemed even larger than normal compared to others and it didn't help that he had an array of delicate lashes to surround them with. Again I must say that Meaniel had done a superb job in applying the makeup and the frilly getup for Chiro.

I made sure as he came to closer to allow myself to 'soften' up my gaze to allow the appearance of fondness. I had to succumb to the vileness I felt at showing any type of weakness as I continued my actions. It was like the feeling of tasting the sourness of a metal mixed in with the repugnant smell of the garbage disposals. A feeling I would like to have as few times as possible. But for the sake of my business I was willing to show weakness, even if it was technically a fake. Later I think I'll take a long bath to wipe myself of this insufferable sentiment.

**Chiro**

As I walked into the dinning room that just blared over kill, I stared straight at Balthazar. I made sure to walk slowly and as fluidly as possible. As much as I loathed doing anything that Balthazar insists upon, I was not stupid to outright disobey him. Despite being far from my home world, this organization had also become somewhat of a home. I had created my niche and had become a part of everything. Because of that I also had to do what was right for the organization. If it meant going through the most stupid things that had ever come out of Balthazar's snobby mouth then so be it.

As I neared the table though, I was wondering if my own little personal self speech was really worth it since I recognized that Balthazar was putting on a show for his guests. There was no way that he would even dare to half smile like that without practically insulting me to my face. He seemed to sigh a bit before I halted next to his chair and then he began to talk in a soft tone. Not a good sign as thought about what he was going to possibly do.

"Ah, Chikika. Where have you been lately?"

I wanted to gag right then and there. Well, if Balthazar wanted me to play girlfriend then the least I could do was give him a show to remember. Thank God that Meaniel had given me a pill to lower my voice otherwise this would be awkward, not only for me and Balthazar, but also for the King's Men.

"But my Lord," I stated sweetly, putting in a bit of a huff as I stared at him and pouted "how could you not know where I am? You always have those two guards following me everywhere."

I was rewarded for my acting efforts when I saw Balthazar's sweet smile give a quick twitch upwards as I spoke.

"I see how they might annoy you with their presence, but they are a necessary evil my dear." I heard his voice sway a bit as he talked back to me and this gave me the confidence to continue.

"It is unnecessary my Lord. Don't you trust me? Besides, your organization is very safe and your people have treated me very well. Such fine manners too." I finished with a flourish as I brought up my gloved hands to my face and glanced upwards, pretending to be reminiscing on said people.

Balthazar forced a sigh and then he looked back at me. Instead of the caring stare he sent my way when I entered there was a dry annoyed one sent my way. I smiled back at him and gave my eyelashes a small flutter before I put my attention on the King's Men. I glanced at them and then brought up my hand to my mouth, making sure that I gasped a bit.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I gasped as I walked over to the guests. "Have I interrupted something?" I looked back between Balthazar and the few guests as I posed my question.

"No sweetling." The guest closest to me said. The entire group had on dark robes with red strips on the right side. Their hoods were also respectively hiding their faces from anyone's view. Regardless of that fact I could tell that they were wearing masks since when they moved their heads I could see traces of white.

"Oh, well that's good to hear. I hope I've not caused too much trouble for you my Lord." I glanced back at Balthazar.

"Not at all dearest." He replied nonchalantly. It seems he was getting a grip on my acting and was going along.

"May I ask who this is Balthazar?" One of the guests towards the right of the table asked. I instantly knew she was a woman. She seemed disappointed.

"Of course. How rude of me." He replied and then stood up and walked towards me. He placed his arm around my hips and then smiled at the woman. "This is Chikika. She has a … special place in the organization."

"I see." The woman said quietly. Then the guest who was next to me started to speak.

"It is a pleasure Miss Chikika." His voice was shrill and deep reminding me of old molasses. He reached for my hand and gave a small peck on my knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please allow yourself to be comfortable, Sir." I made sure none of my disgust for him showed in my voice. I had to keep up my appearance.

"Chikika, I'm sure you have business to finish if I am not mistaken. Did you forget to visit Meaniel?" I was obviously being dismissed.

"Oh dear! You're right my Lord. I had completely forgotten the task Meaniel had asked of me! Please excuse me." I curtsied to Balthazar and when he allowed my request I lifted up my dress and quickly power walked out of the dinning hall relieved to be out of the way of Balthazar's cooperation talks.


End file.
